


Striptiz

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Króciutka opowiastka o suto zakrapianym wieczorze panieńskim, na którym pojawia się dwóch seksownych striptizerów, co źle się kończy dla jednej z uczestniczek imprezy.





	

Wieczór panieński rozkręcał się jako dziecinny bączek, wirujący coraz szybciej i szybciej niczym kolorowa, rozmazana plama, by na koniec zatrzymać się i paść bez tchu na wyfroterowaną podłogę, ku rozpaczy dzieciaków, które chwilę wcześniej radośnie podskakiwały i klaskały mu do wtóru. Melisa obawiała się, że prędzej czy później los bączka - zarówno wirowanie, jak i pad na podłogę, czeka wszystkich uczestników imprezy, w tym ją samą, bo alkohol lał się strumieniami, a catering zawodził na całej linii. Kilka tartinek z pastą twarogową, salami i łososiem, nie licząc garnirunku, zdecydowanie nie pomoże im przetrwać  hektolitrów piwa, wina i whisky (cudowna mieszanka, swoją drogą), a wszak jej ojciec, szczycący się mocną głową i długoletnim doświadczeniem, powtarzał jak mantrę – kochanie, jak pijesz, to jedz. Cóż, chętnie zastosowałaby się do jego rady, ale Kate wciąż szykowała nowe drinki, a przegryźć nie było czym.

Może zapowiedziani striptizerzy przyniosą ze sobą coś dobrego. W tym momencie Melisa wyobraziła sobie na pół nagich mężczyzn stających w drzwiach niewielkiego mieszkanka z torbą pełną chipsów, adekwatnie do niegdysiejszej reklamy. Parsknęła śmiechem w szklankę i czym prędzej odstawiła ją na stolik – przecież nie napluje sobie do drinka. I tak za dużo piła.

Piła z nudów, bo generalnie miała w nosie wieczór panieński Kate, znajomej jej przyjaciółki (a przyjaciele naszych przyjaciół nie zawsze muszą być naszymi przyjaciółmi), na który zaproszono ją tylko dlatego, że Maggie wylądowała w szpitalu z karykaturalnie powiększonymi węzłami chłonnymi i świnką zapożyczoną od dzieciaka, którym opiekowała się w weekendy. Nikt nie mówił, że bycie nianią na godziny nie grozi zdrowiu (i życiu psychicznemu). Maggie zagroziło, a w jej zastępstwie Melisa znalazła się na przyjęciu jako te piąte koło u wozu. Właściwie dziewiąte, bo rozgadanych, przekrzykujących muzykę, już nieco rozmazanych makijażowo i ostro popijających dziewczyn wraz z nią i przyszłą panną młodą było dziewięć. Dobrze chociaż, że nie musiała zostać druhną – różowa sukienczyna, nad którą kląskały najbliższe przyjaciółki Kate była upiorna.

Większość dziewczyn znała z widzenia – kampus uniwersytecki nie był zbyt wielki, ale dotąd rzadko zamieniła z nimi więcej niż kilka słow. Teraz też raczej się nie nagada, bo wyjący z głośników Mick Jagger (Kate była fanką Rolling Stonesów) skutecznie ich zagłuszał. Kiedy ktoś coś do niej mówił – a najgorętszym tematem były ostatnie zabójstwa w okolicy (o ile można kogoś zabić, zatańcowując go na śmierć, a to właśnie spotkało trzech chłopaków ze slawistyki), co najwyżej potakiwała głową i zgadzała się a priori, popijając kolejnego drinka z colą. Jej nikt nie zatańczy na śmierć, bo nie cierpiała tańczyć. Mogła się co najwyżej pogibać do rytmu, co właśnie czyniła.

Striptizerzy nie przynieśli ze sobą chipsów, ale od samego progu wywołali mnóstwo zachwyconych pisków. Bo też obaj (dwaj – ha! najwyraźniej przyjaciółki Kate nie poskąpiły grosza) byli warci grzechu, łobuzersko roześmiani, swobodni, gibcy i zbudowani jak młodzi bogowie - przynajmniej Melisa żywiła taką nadzieję, bo chwilowo byli jeszcze w dżinsach i t-shirtach. Wyższy, z niesfornie kręcącymi się, sięgającymi ramion kasztanowymi włosami, wyglądał na ciut zakłopotanego entuzjazmem witających go imprezowiczek, niższy – co nie znaczyło, że niewysoki, nie miał żadnych zahamowań.

Nie czekając na zachętę ze strony przyszłej panny młodej, bezceremonialnie odepchnął kolegę pod okno, gdzie natychmiast oplotły go czyjeś spragnione ręce, podgłośnił i tak dudniące „Cherry pie” Rolling Stonesów i wśród pisków i okrzyków zachwytu stanął na środku salonu z dłońmi splecionymi na karku w doprawdy wyzywającej pozie. Lekkie poruszenie bioder i Melisie, zwykle opanowanej jak głaz polodowcowy (studiowanie geografii zobowiązuje) zaschło w gardle. Musiała przyznać (i przyznawała to nie tylko ona), że chłopak potrafił się ruszać.

Rozpinanie paska od spodni starczyłoby za całe przedstawienie, a przecież na tym się nie skończyło. O koszulkę wyraźnie nie dbał, bo rozdarł ją przy gwałtownym ściąganiu, pokazując nieźle umięśnione ciało, nakrapiane piegami i naznaczone kilkoma bliznami, na które Melisa nie zwróciła najmniejszej uwagi, jak urzeczona wpatrując się w zawadiacki uśmiech tańczącego. Pisk dziewczyn nasilił się, gdy jego ręce sugestywnie przesunęły się po ciele i wróciły na biodra i niżej, do rozpinania zamka.

Melisa także pisnęła i gwałtownie zasłoniła sobie dłonią usta. Odbijało jej. Nie chodziło tylko o jego uwodzicielski sposób poruszania, bardziej o spojrzenie przenikliwie zielonych oczu ocienionych rzęsami, których niejeden (i niejedna) by mu pozazdrościł, pełnię ust wygiętych w pełnym obietnic półuśmiechu, mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe i kilkudniowy zarost na kształtnej szczęce, który aż się prosił, by sprawdzić, na ile jest szorstki pod palcami. Kate musiała dojść do podobnych wniosków, bo znienacka wparowała na środek salonu i rzuciła mu się w objęcia, ku żalowi pozostałych przerywając striptiz. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i zakręcił nią w tańcu, dopasowując się do nowej piosenki (Rolling Stonesi przeszli do „Playing with fire”) i coraz śmielej poczynając sobie z rękoma i ustami.

Drugi z chłopaków, także (nieco wbrew własnej woli) pozbawiony koszulki wyplątał się z rąk dziewczyn przypierających go do okna i - pociągając jedną z nich za sobą, dołączył na zaimprowizowany parkiet. Obrót, przegięcie, przytulenie, uniesienie w powietrze. Melisa nie mogła się zdecydować, na którego z nich patrzyć, bo ten wyższy był zbudowany chyba jeszcze lepiej od kumpla, w barach szeroki, w talii wąski, z mięśniami przesuwającymi się pod skórą jak postronki, przy tym smukły jak trzcina i nieprawdopodobnie wysoki. Ale nim zdążyła się zastanowić, nagle sama znalazła się w ramionach zielonookiego piegusa.

Zapomniała, że nienawidzi tańczyć i dała się poprowadzić bezwolnie jak marionetka. Ba, nawet poczuła wewnętrzny rytm. Wpatrzona w intensywną zieleń jego oczu, o kilka centymetrów od tych kuszących ust, wczepiona w szerokie ramiona jak w koło ratunkowe, czując pod palcami nagą, spoconą skórę i wdychając zapach cedrowej wody kolońskiej Melisa marzyła, by ta chwila nigdy się nie skończyła. Więc oczywiście skończyła się szybciej, niż by przewidywała, gdy przytulił ją raz jeszcze, pocałował w usta i leciutko odepchnął, w zamian przyciągając do siebie Beatrice, znajomą Kate ze slawistyki.

Melisa zaklęła jak robotnik z doków, chociaż zwykle była grzeczną dziewczynką i na pociechę łyknęła ze szklaneczki drinka, nawet nie upewniając się, czy to na pewno jej. Muzyka wdzierała się do uszu niczym młot pneumatyczny, Rolling Stonesi dawali z siebie wszystko, a ci skubani striptizerzy, nim rozbiorą się do końca, postanowili chyba obtańcować wszystkie dziewczyny z imprezy. Przecież nie rzuci się na Beatrice i nie odbije jej zielonookiego, na tyle jeszcze nad sobą panuje. Cholera, ale właściwie dlaczego? Może raz by zaszalała i poszła na całość?

Zamaszyście odstawiła drinka i wparowała między znajomą znajomej a striptizera, mamrocząc przeprosiny, ale twardo przejmując go dla siebie. Musiała znowu spojrzeć w te oczy, poczuć jego ręce na biodrach, zachłystnąć się jego siłą, gibkością, rytmem na pół nagiego ciało. Zbyt długo się powstrzymywała. Obrót, przegięcie, przytulenie, uniesienie w powietrze. Zapomniała, że nie powinna zatracać się w tańcu. Zarumieniła się, zadyszała, jej rudawe, farbowane włosy pojaśniały do bladego złota, a piwne oczy rozświetliły złote iskry. Oplatała chłopaka rękoma coraz mocniej, przygarniając się coraz bliżej, sięgając jego ust, by wyciągnąć z niego coś więcej niż pocałunek. Wirowanie, przyzywanie, zaklinanie.

Zapatrzona w zielone, dziwnie, jakby z niepokoju czy żalu pociemniałe oczy, nie spostrzegła, że drugi ze striptizerów staje za nią i znienacka przerywa taniec, przytrzymując w miejscu jak owada na szpilce. Przez chwilę stała między nimi, czując się niczym plasterek salami na kanapce, gdy nagle poczuła ostry ból pod lewą łopatką. Wraził się w nią jak rozżarzony pręt i przewiercił do głębi, rozlewając po ciele bolesną słabością.

Dlaczego? Przecież nic nie zrobiła, niczemu nie była winna. Westchnęła i otworzyła usta, chcąc powiedzieć, że to niesprawiedliwe, że się pomylili, bo to nie ona, a jej przyjaciółka, Maggie była tą niedobrą wiłą, która zatańcowywała ludzi na śmierć, ale nie zdążyła. Ból dotarł do koniuszków nerwów i rozprysnął się przeraźliwie białym światłem, na sekundę oślepiając wszystkich w pokoju, a gdy zgasł, między dwoma na pół nagimi mężczyznami wirowały tylko złote iskierki, rozwiewane oddechem i drżeniem powietrza wywoływanymi przez dudniące głośniki. Melisa zniknęła.


End file.
